Shinigami Love
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Como un shinigami, el no comprendía los sentimientos humanos, en especial aquel que llamaban amor, sin embargo un día descubriría ese significado y tal vez mas One-shot Feliz día de San Valentin Nota importante para los lectores de facebook bakugan


_**Shinigami Love**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**Por **_

_**Evan de la Rosa**_

Tanto del cielo o del infierno.

El observaba aburrido aquellas escenas diariamente.

Viendo como la gente continuaba su vida, algunas alegres, y otras asustadas.

Temerosas del fin de su existencia terrenal.

Pero aunque intentaban calcular lo más posible.

Era imposible ver claramente la fecha de su muerte.

Sin embargo, el conocía a detalle aquellos números que marcaban el fin de las vidas de los seres humanos que habitaban y que estaban por llegar al mundo terrestre.

Aunque su apariencia no variaba de cualquier humano.

De cabello castaño y la apariencia común de un joven adolescente, aquellos ojos de color rojo lo delataban.

Ojos rojos del color de la sangre.

Delataban su identidad como el dios de la muerte.

El shinigami.

A veces calmaba su aburrimiento con paseos por el mundo humano, observando los monumentos y edificios de la mano del hombre.

Y también recibiendo miradas indiscretas e invitaciones de parte de las jóvenes que al parecer lo admiraban por su bello parecer.

Sin embargo, el siempre rechazaba aquellas proposiciones y después de alejarse suspiraba con pesadez pronunciándose así mismo y quejándose, de que era el amor para los humanos.

Una duda que a veces lo corroía por dentro ya que era bien estipulado que un shinigami no podía enamorarse.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Era un día como cualquier otro en aquella vida del inmortal,

Saciaba su aburrimiento eterno con las caminatas al mundo terrestre.

Fue ahí cuando la vio.

Era una joven de al parecer diecisiete años, de cabello anaranjado hasta la cintura y ojos achocolatados, se encontraba vendiendo flores con suma alegría en un comercio del otro lado de la avenida, al verla, su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco, se llevo su mano derecha al corazón, preguntándose que era aquello que sentía.

Sin saberlo, el joven dios de la muerte, había experimentado el amor a primera vista.

Aquellas visitas al mundo terrestre eran mas frecuentes, pero siempre en la misma ciudad, pasando por la misma floristería y siempre viendo a la misma chica.

Semanas después, el finalmente se presentó de las sombras a la joven.

Caminó como si nada y le pidió a la chica una rosa roja, ella se la dio y se la ofreció como un regalo, todo con aquella sonrisa tan llena de vida.

El se presentó como Daniel Kuso, nombre que había sacado de un joven que había muerto hace tiempo, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.

Ella en cambio, se llamaba Alice Gehabich, la hija de la dueña de la floristería, después de compartir aquellas palabras, el retiró del lugar, pero con una gran satisfacción, sentimiento que inundaba su rostro con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a la joven humana.

Los días y los meses pasaron con rapidez, una o dos veces a la semana, el se acercaba a ella con el mismo pretexto, la compra de alguna flor, pero siempre sus diálogos se extendían a una conversación animada, hablándose como viejos amigos.

Pronto se percato que se había enamorado de ella, algo que al parecer le infundía gran alegría, pero también, se enteró de un acontecimiento que le pondría el fin de su rutina y de su felicidad.

Una fecha crucial.

14 de Febrero del presente año.

La fecha, de la muerte de su amada.

Otra regla crucial de un shinigami, aunque son inmortales, si un shinigami se interpone y cambia la fecha de la muerte de un humano el tiene que pagarla con su vida propia.

Los días siguientes, el chico dejo de visitar aquel comercio, quedándose en su mundo, pensando que hacer aquel día de la muerte predestinada, estaba contra la espada y la pared si dejaba que siguiera su curso, seguramente ella moriría, pero si no, el seria quien pagara.

Aquellos días que faltaban expiraron para dar lugar al encuentro con el mundo de la muerte.

El bajó con una mirada llena con gran tristeza y melancolía, observando atentamente como ella vendía aquellas flores rojas a los enamorados, sin saber que aquel seria su último día de estancia en la tierra.

Pronto, aquellas miradas se cruzaron, el observo como ella embozaba la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero con un detalle extra, un sonrojo carmesí que inundaba sus mejillas, paró un instante des labores, tomó una rosa y se dirigió hacia el gritando su alias.

Ese era el momento…

Al cruzar del otro lado de la había, no miró a los lados sin percatarse de un automóvil que se movía a gran velocidad.

Aquel era el momento crucial, el momento de la muerte de Alice Gehabich.

¡No! ¡No podía permitirlo!

El chico se acerco a ella a gran velocidad lanzándose para empujarla y escapar de aquella muerte prematura.

Ambos cayeron al suelo dejando al automóvil seguir con su curso sin detenerse siquiera, tal vez tenia prisa.

Pronto, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, así que se levanto al instante y su primer impulso fue escapar de aquel lugar, no si antes decirle a aquella humana las palabras que expresaban sus sentimientos.

Te amo…

Se alejo a paso veloz de aquel lugar, pero en un susurro en el viento pudo escuchar la voz de ella, repitiéndole aquellas mismas palabras.

Ahora yacía en un callejón oscuro, observando como una luz blanca eliminaba poco a poco cada facción de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en partículas que serian llevadas por el viento.

Pero por lo menos, moriría en una sonrisa sabiendo que aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

…

Se levantaba con un bostezo de su sueño profundo y con un estiramiento muscular para levantarse de su cama.

14 de febrero del año siguiente.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa sin apenas desayunar, se dirigió a aquella floristería y saludo a su novia con una sonrisa.

Hace un año, Dan Kuso de diecisiete años de edad la había salvado de ser atropellada por un conductor desquiciado y desde entonces, ambos habían sido pareja, aunque no tenía recuerdos muy concretos de aquel día, no le importaba ya que podía compartir sus días con quien amaba.

A veces, observaba el cielo con una mirada melancólica y en ella se preguntaba, si alguien a ya arriba o abajo le había ayudado en aquella ocasión y por eso sus recuerdos no eran precisos, aun así, el le agradecía a quien fuera que fuese el haber violado los párrafos de la muerte, salvando a la chica con la que estaba destinado a compartir su vida terrenal.

Y sus rezos agradecidos eran bien aceptados.

Por que en el mundo celeste donde los humanos no pueden ver.

Alguien sonreía complacido, mientras observaba a ambos chicos expresarse aquel amor.

Amor que sin duda.

Ni siquiera un shinigami podría romper…

FIN

Notas del autor: Hola a todos, feliz día de los enamorados, Evan de la Rosa les transmiten este one-shot titulado Shinigami Love el cual se me ocurrió mientras veía Death Note a las 2 de la mañana, bueno espero que se pa pasen bien este día especial y que este escrito les haya gustado, y a mi me harían feliz si me lo dijeran por un review, q me da vida de shinigami para escribir jajaja.

NOTA ESPECIAL.

A los lectores de mi Fic Facebook Bakugan, les comunico que mañana ya subiré un nuevo capitulo pero no será el de la fiesta de navidad, lo lamento pero se complicaron las cosas a la hora de escribir, pase 2 meses y nada, así que en vez de dejarlos esperando algo que ni siquiera yo se si llegara pronto, escribiré un capitulo nuevo.

Bueno con esto me despido.

Con un hasta luego

Y un

Sayonaraa.


End file.
